cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CL-23579 "Key"
Getting to know Commander key26 Commander key is a beta unit and born in 45 BBY and died in 19 BBY, Key's First time being in a marine squad was 30 bby, James solarwave Had helped him get in the marines. Staff sargeant key's first mission was on the second battle of Geonosis when he was a shiny, Key's had a fatal death in a gunship crash. In this current time Key's is a staff sargeant, promoted on Umbara. In betwean 28 BBY and 26 BBY He was missing in action! More info is in the story. :) Hope you enjoy, a stroy about a marines life. Training at Kamino Key trained in Bravo squad at Kamino, a squad at this time of six units. No one knows why he call's him self key but it caught on. Keys graduated to a trooper in 32 BBY. First mission Key's first mission was on Geonosis when the jedi and clones were deployed to destroy the droid faciltys. Key was led was led by Sargeant Bridge, they were sent on a secret mission to go under ground to destroy the Droid manufactuars. There were ten troops first whe nwe went under ground we found out that there was a ambush, the squad had no choice but to run through the Geonosions, well that plan didn't go so good, they lost Five of their men, only Sarge, me, a corpral, a private and another private. I dont like the looks of this sarge I said keep moveing private, this can end the war He repied. Tinnes ain't nothing we cant handle right? said a private. We never know said the other. Sarge put up his Visor, Clankers and Bugs are way! Yelled Sarge. Who turned of the lights? A private said. Lock and load, put your light on and be quiet okay? Sarge said. Yes sir. My Heart beated fast. FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! Sarge yelled like a drill sargeant. Blasters hit every where Boom there boom everywhere. Man down! I yelled. I took him to cover, it was to late, he was dead. Take cover! The corpral yelled. TIMBER! I yelled. I Shot my rocket launcher and shot the roof. One thing i didn't relise that i blocked our path. Private! Sarge yelled. You blew our... He was interupted by me blowing the blocked path. Nice job The corpral and sarge said'' No time to waste! Lets go! We Ran down the dirt path as fast as the wind. This is it! we screamed. We hid to cover, Okay boys, get your rocket launchers out, we have some blowing up to do Whispered sarge. My Favorite thing! I said. '' But sir, how will the people out side no when to attack''? The corpral said. We have no connection''He conntinued. ''Okay, Private, i need you to sit here to boost up the power signal okay? Sarge said. My pleasure The private said. Okay Brothers, lets do what we were made to do, Destruction! He Jumped. Sir yes sir! ATTACK! LAUNCH YOU MISSILES! YAHOO! DIE DIE DIE DIE! We all screached. We heard something on the loud speecker, attention! Attention! ALL DROIDS.... We shot the loud speaker. Good luck telling troops to get down here.. I muderd. Then we heard a voice Sir! I got enough power to contact the attack outside! Private screamed. Contact them so they can attack! Our mission here was to Damage the faciltys Sarge said. Then the private contacted the outside attack. Prepare asssault General we have damged the faciltys private said on the Hologram. LETS GET OUT OF HERE! sarge sreamed. We ran as fast we could out of the dirt tunnel, GET YOU ROCKET LAUNCHERS OUT, WERE HEADING NEAR THE AMBUSH! Sarge screamed. We shot them down faster then Red nose Reindear could fly. But one of them maneged to shoot the private, i ran over to him, He's still breathing! I yelled. I put him over my shoulder and shot wildly. I see our enterance! The corpral yelled. And...a clone helmet He continued. Lets get outta here we yelled. Fresh air, ahhh! The corpral said. Burnt Geonosion smell I said. Okay is the private ok Key? Sarge said. He still Breathing, but can't fight. I replied. Call a medical ship right away! Sarge said. sir yes sir! We''ll go on the battle feild. Back to Kamino! Key couldn't stop looking on the Hologram Greivos and Ventrus sent. I'll defend Kamino like any O'l clone would do I said. At this time Key was Private Second class. Good luck sir!'' a private yelled up to my gunship. The gunship next to us got blown up, then on the other side, then it was us! BRACE YOURSELFS! I screamed. WE SHOULD ACTULLY LEARN HOW TO SWIM WHEN WERE OUT HERE! A troop yelled. WERE LANDING IN THE WATER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. We finaly crashed, it was to quiet, could it been a ambush from the water? I couldn't know. anybody alive? I said. I heard five moans out of ten. i checked the pilots, they were hardly breathing but alive, I ran over to the ARF's, one was alive, then the shinys, only too. I had some extra wepons so i gave them to everyone. Okay, grapple to one of the platforms i said. We all grappled. We regrouped with the rest of the troops, Private, wheres the rest of your squad? a general asked. We crashed, we are the survivers i said. One by one ships landed then took off. Swoosh! All troops getting ready to fight for their home. You couldn't walk a step without bumping in to a clone. Then all the troops were deployed, the attack has begun, all the troops running to their battle stations, the a ARC captain stopped me, Trooper, I need you to take sniper position, the spotter is currently in his and yours on the roof. Sir yes sir! i said. I ran to the end of the platforms grappeld to the top and there was my spotter. We better get ready dude, we cant let Kamino fall. A voice said. Liam?! i said. yup he replied. 'Lets tare some tinneis!'' i yelled. The attack had begun, droids all over the place clones falling to there deaths, droid destruction, keeling and destruction all over the place. Over there Liam cryed. Nice call I replied. We kept shoot and shooting, the only thing that stoped us was all of the clones in there were dead. Aqua droids! Liam cryed. I grabbed Laim and took my grappling hook and swung to another platform. '' Fire!'' Liam yelled. We shot and droids kept getting destroyed and deployed, wait, fire at that droid drop ship! Liam said. Whatever you say spotter I said. I grabbed for my missle launcher but, it wasn't there. Give me yours Liam I said. He gave me his Launcher, we blew up the drop ship in one shot. The we got a transmission from that Captain, '' Get outta there, to many, go back and regroup with the others'' Yes sir we grunted. We hurryed down the platform, Couldn't he say what platform? I murmered. Then i saw blaster fire, Liam, that where they are! We grappled down to their plat form into the building, They are getting to close! I said. We blasted the heck outta those droids, a few hours later the battle was won. ''That was a battle to be proud of troops! You all are dissmissed Cody said. He stopped me and Liam, You should be proud of your selfs, I am promoteing you both to Private Third class Cody said with a salute. We saluted back and ran to a gunship and Glided away. Commander Key's death It all started at the Battle over Courasant, Palpatine prisoned by Dooku and the attack on the surface and blaster fired away, i was in a gunship and deadly fire was being shoten by the enemy and us, one by one gun ships landed or get destroyed, i was in a gunship with Fellow marines Alpha Cold, Lily Storm, and Luke and some other clones. The ship In front of us and back got destroyed, the on the right, then the left. THEN US! BRACE YOUR SLEFS! EVERY MAN FOR E'M SELF! I screamed. AHHHHHHH! Troops screamed. I was out cold half of the time of us going down, then I wolk up, i guess i woke up to early because didn't the good time, I guess i move to much that caussed my death but you will have to ask Luke Docker. Key's body was placed at Geonosis, the place that he was wanted. Squad mates in the Republic marine Havoc squad These following People are listed because these are some real combrades that i have been fighting with for a long time. Founder of Havoc squad: Squadleader Racer Secondary leader: Bane Rocket Booster Officer in the squad: Elitemarine Turbo Officer: Commander Spike Officer: Luke Docker Officer: Vasco Gomes Officer: Kala Racer Commander: Lily strom Officer: Alpha103 Coldline Officer: AlphaMarl Photoline Officer: Conner Rage Officer: Commander Colt Officer: Mister Jaller Sorry I can't remember every name, these are all the names I remember, but Ik i like a lot of you. Category:Male Characters